


A... Cinderella AU

by Kashy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Hakkai and Goku are Brothers, I really don't know where this is going, I think you might not like my writing, M/M, and that hurts, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Hakkai are Brothers. Their Mom died, and so they were left alone with their uncle Chin Yisou and his sons Homura and Gato.</p><p>Their new family is abusive, forcing them to do all the work.</p><p>But, one day, their uncle is invited to an important party and, against his better judgement, Hakkai decides that he and Goku should go with them, incognito. </p><p>Could that event change their lives ? </p><p>Beta'd by the wonderful seranvali :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> so... First of all : They all are Humans ^^ and I don't really know how this is going to end, so... Yeah. Just try to enjoy it ;) 
> 
> beta'd by wonderful seranvali :)

" Hakkai, I'm hungry ! " Goku whined, looking at his older brother.

Hakkai smiled, saying " I know Goku, but you'll have to wait. You know the rules. "

" Yeah... I know. " Goku sighed with a growling stomach.

The two of them were on their knees, cleaning the kitchen. The other 'family members' still slept in peace, while they were working.

Hakkai looked over to Goku, who had a scowl on his face. Hakkai, not liking to see Goku wearing such an expression eventually said 

" But you know what ? I think when we have finished cleaning the kitchen we can make a break and play a bit poker. What do you think ?"

Hakkai knew they weren't allowed to take breaks and would get in trouble if they did so. But it would be worth it to see Goku happy again.

" Really ? " Goku asked, a hopeful expression on his face. 

" Yeah. But first we have to finish cleaning the kitchen. " Hakkai laughed

\----------------------------------

Sanzo stared at his parents, completely caught off guard.

They wanted to do what ?

" Are you serious ? " he asked, eyes twitching with anger.

" Yes. You know you have to marry and your attitude doesn't help. If you don't choose a guest from the party we'll choose someone for you ! "

Sanzo glared at his mother who glared right back. 

" Don't I have a choice in that matter ? " Sanzo said, barely suppressing his anger.

" No. You don't. " his mother said shortly before 'allowing' him to leave the room.

\----------------------------------

" Why aren't you cleaning the kitchen ? " Chin Yisou asked, glancing at Hakkai and Goku who sat on the ground playing poker.

" We've finished cleaning the kitchen " Hakkai answered. Goku nodded his agreement.

" Well, that may be right. But why are you sitting here so lazy ? I thought I made it clear : I want you to do as you're told. Understood ? So now : Hakkai start making breakfast . Goku come with me "

Goku's eyes widened in fear and he looked to Hakkai, searching for help.

Hakkai stood up

" Uncle. I told him that we could make a break. Don't punish him for it. " there was a desperate plea in his voice.

" I know. Jzst see it ias a... lesson. Don't do something like that again. Now I will go easy on him. But next time... " he let the sentence run off.

Hakkai stared at him, hatred in his eyes.

He clenched his fists to keep them from hitting something. Something like Chin Yisous face.

Then he forced himself to make breakfast


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful seranvali :)

Goku was hurting all over. Not that that was anything new. This happened a lot, but the beatings were becoming more severe. This time his uncle used a belt.

Goku was glad that it hadn't been something worse.

He was now on his way to Hakkai, who probably would be in the kitchen making breakfast. Goku's mouth watered at the though of food...food...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" roared a voice behind him. Goku turned and realized that this really wasn't his best day. Gato towered over him.

"What?" Goku asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're on the way to the kitchen. Why?"

"Because I'm hungry" Goku replied honestly.

"That might be true, but you know the rules ! You still have to clean my and Homura's room. "

And with that, Gato left Goku alone. He sighed. It still hurt just to move, so how on earth should he clean two rooms?

He went on with his way to the kitchen, hoping to find Hakkai there. Goku wasn't disappointed with his presumption.

Hakkai stood near the stove, lost in thought. "Hakkai" Goku called, waiting for an answer.

Hakkai turned and he could see the guilt in his brother's eyes. Hakkai and Goku went to their room.

"He used the belt."Goku answered to his brother's unvoiced question. "But it didn't hurt that much" Goku added, trying to sooth the guilt his brother felt. Hakkai smiled at him, although it seemed forced.

"Hey, Hakkai?"

"Hm?"

"Can we tonight play poker again? Please?"

Hakkai smiled again and this time it seemed sincere. "Of course, Goku."

And with that, they went to clean their 'sibling's' rooms.

\-----------------------

It was late at night, when Hakkai was called by Chin Yisou.

He and Goku had been playing cards. At least till Homura had approached them and said that his uncle wanted to see him.

"Why did you call for me?" Hakkai asked once he stood before Chin Yisou.

"Gato, Homura and I will be attending a party thrown by a wealthy and famous family in hope to find a wife for their son. We'll be leaving at six o'clock and won't be back before midnight" 

Hakkai nodded, then made his way back to Goku.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, nothing important."

Hakkai filled Goku in about the party and for a moment silence reigned. Then Goku said "I wish we could be there too. That would be great!" He blurted out, staring at the ceiling of their room.

Hakkai looked questioningly at his little brother Goku, who seemed to feel his gaze, Goku continued "I mean, wouldn't that be something special? To be with other people, the happy feeling, the lights- maybe even fireworks! Yeah. That would be something special. Something you can't forget. "

Hakkai's softened upon seeing Goku dreaming of something technically so simple.

An idea popped in his Mind. He knew it probably wouldn't do him any good if their uncle found out, but it would be worth a try.

"Goku?"

"Hm?"

"I have an idea!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know Gojyo wasn't in that Chapter... Sry :)


End file.
